Power generating technologies have been with us for many, many years. During that time, vast numbers of different methods, structures and ideas have been put forth regarding possible ways to generate power (electrical and mechanical). Many of these methods, structures and ideas leverage physical and thermodynamic laws regarding thermokinetic variations to generate useful energy. However, it is not uncommon for many of the thermal, kinematic and electrical energy generators that are currently known to implement inefficient mechanisms for power generation.
As an example, a typical power generation unit may employ a thermodynamic cycle to generate reciprocal motion of one or more pistons. The reciprocal motion of the pistons may then be converted, using complicated kinematic mechanisms, into rotary motion for power generation. Thus, typical power generation units may encounter inefficiencies by virtue of the complicated kinematic mechanisms that are required to extract energy from thermodynamic processes.
Typical power generation processes that are currently employed often also suffer from improper characterizations that allude to characteristics, origins or processes that are not accurately described. As an example, the so-called “diesel engine” operates on polytrophic, compression impelled, self-ignition based on a PVn-cons thermodynamic cycle that employs “diesel fuels” that were not known when Rudolf Diesel invented his isothermal, compression induced, self-ignition P-cons thermodynamic cycle. Similarly, the combustion method that is often referred to as “Air Independent Propulsion” (AIP) is actually dependent upon the storage of oxidizers (oxygen) and therefore technically not “airless”, As one more example, a so called “Free Piston” typically employs some kind of synchronizing suspension means that causes it to not be “free” at all.